


Alone

by flightoftheseraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e01 Lost and Found, Gen, Jack Kline Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: Moments after Jack is born he wanders into his nursery.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Just edited a tumblr ficlet I wrote awhile back ❤

Jack padding softly into his nursery - minutes after being born - because it’s the only thing he could associate with _safety. _Without his mother's heartbeat - the world is eerily silent and scary. 

Everything else he found comfort in was gone. His mother was gone and his chosen father missing.

_“Castiel?”_ Jack says in a hushed whisper, there was nothing but silence. Castiel's grace is gone just like his mother's calming heartbeat - there was just _nothing_. 

Jack struggles to his feet. He falls to his knees and stumbles until he gets the rhythm of walking. 

The floors are cold on his feet. His entire body is cold actually and he shivers. Jack hugs his arms around him. He already misses his mother. The outside world is harsh and scary without her. 

He stares at the mural that his mother painted and brushed it with his fingers. His eyes glow gold - there’s a noise in the hallway - Jack stiffens and hides in beside his crib. He wishes he could disappear behind it. 

He looks up at the figure standing above him is tall - much taller than him - he stares shaking and frightened.

He not sure who this new stranger is, maybe his father sent him. Or maybe he was mistaken? There’s a softness - like a glow - not like angelic grace but like a human soul. Is this his father? He isn’t certain.

Jack titles his head and tries to make his voice as clear as possible when he speaks.

_“Father?”_


End file.
